Tales of the Heroes of DVZ
by xXTrianeraXx
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so I hope this is funny. Tales about the Heroes of DVZ but, no OldManWillakers tales because he already has his own on youtube.
1. Nisovin Illusion

**Nisovin_Illusion ****Tale 1**

Nisovin: '_Sees the old man' Crap_.

OldManWillakers: Hey Nisovin!

Nisovin: Hi…

OldManWillakers: Why didn't you tell me you were playing?

Nisovin: Uhhh… I forgot?

OldManWillakers: _'Makes some room on his hot bar' _Come on, tell me the truth~

Nisovin: _'Pulls out a handwritten guide to DVZ' _Rule number thirty-eight of DVZ, Don't go near the old man, or piss him off.

OldManWillakers: _'Jimmy jumps up & down in his face' _DEATHSTARE! _'Hit Nisovin on accident' _Oops.

Nisovin: _'Nisovin_Illusion has logged off''_

OldManWillakers: Well, He was right about the rule anyway.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so… I hope this was funny to make you chuckle a bit (I doubt this was funny) & uhh… criticism is accepted.**


	2. Sir Deadbones

**Sir_Deadbones ****Tale 2**

Sir_Deadbones: _'singing & making a wall'_ Easy brick slabs! Easy brick slabs! Gotta go get, some easy brick slabs!

OldManWillakers: Deadbones!

Sir_Deadbones: What.

OldManWillakers: I need you to come here.

Sir_Deadbones: _'walks over to the old man' _What do you need?

OldManWillakers: I need you to defend the keep while I'm taking a nap.

Sir_Deadbones: Oh, no.

Vlarunga: ROORRR!

Sir_Deadbones: OLD MAN WAKE UP!

OldManWillakers: _'snores & mumbles' _Mmm.. Come over here Jimmy~ mmm…

Sir_Deadbones: Ew. _'looks at scoreboard'_

Scoreboard: 18 Dwarves Remaining.

Sir_Deadbones: WHAT?! HOW DID THAT MANY DWAVES DIE IN 10 SECONDS!

Jimmy: We didn't get time to armor them all.

Sir_Deadbones: YOU HAD A WHOLE DAY!

Jimmy: Umm… _'gets eaten by Vlarunga'_

Sir_Deadbones: DANG IT!

Scorebord: 17 Dwarves Remaining

Sir_Deadbones: _'slays the dragon' _There we go.

OldManWillakers: _'wakes up & looks at scoreboard' _Why are there only 17 remaining?

Chat: THE MONSTERS ARE RELEASED!

Jimmy: We're all going to die! _'gets deathstared'_

OldManWillakers: Never give up Jimmy! _'gets killed'_

Scoreboard: 15 Dwarves Remaining

Sir_Deadbones: Ok. It's all up to you Deadbones. _'dies'_ … WHYYY!

Scoreboard: 14 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmies: Well… We're dead.

**A/N: Again I hope this was funny. Sorry if Deadbones was OOC.**


	3. Lance Willakers

**LanceWillakers ****Tale 3**

LanceWillakers: Dad!

OldManWillakers: What do you need son?

LanceWillakers: Can I have a special weapon?

OldManWillakers: Why do you need a special weapon?

LanceWillakers: Because, I feel like the weakest hero! I only have armor & a healing potion!

OldManWillakers: That's called OldManWilliJuice to you!

LanceWillakers: I don't care what it's called! I just want a special weapon!

OldManWillakers: What do you mean you don't care?! That's it! You are grounded for a week!

LanceWillakers: But that's like 100 games! I'm going to fall behind in kills!

OldManWillakers: I don't care! Now go to your room!

LanceWillakers: Aw man…

**A/N: So then again I hope this is funny. (I really doubt it is)**


	4. Goldfounder PauseUnpause

**Goldfounder_PauseUnpause ****Tale 4**

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: Hi Guude!

Guude: Hello Pause!

OldManWillakers: What's the weather report today Guude?

Guude: I don't know, but I feel that it's going to rain lava!

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: Oh no. _'starts to rain lava'_

Scoreboard: 44 Dwarves Remaining

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: See what you did Guude!

Guude: I don't control the weather!

Chat: The monsters are released!

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: Time to use my broken Wetigo! _'Shoots 15 monsters in a row' _Whooo hoooo!

10 minuets later

OldManWillakers: Do you hear that?

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: It's the Voodoo!

Scoreboard: 15 Dwarves Remaining

In the shrine room

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: Stay strong dwarves!

Scoreboard: 5 Dwarves Remaining

Guude: Oh no! _'dies'_

OldManWillakers: Guude! No! _'dies'_

Scoreboard: 3 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmy: WE'RE DOOMED! _'dies'_

Jimmy: OH! NO! JIMMY! _'dies'_

Scoreboard: 1 Dwarf Remaining

Goldfounder_PauseUnpause: I'm the last one! _'dies'_

Chat: GG

**A/N: I got views, but no favs. or follows… I DON"T CARE IF NO ONE READS OR LIKES THIS I'LL STILL MAKE MORE! As always, hope you enjoy this tale.**


	5. Roamin The Paladin

**RoaminThePaladin ****Tale 5**

At Mount Willakers

RoaminThePaladin: _'Fighting monsters' _HOLY PURIFIER!

Creeper: Shiny~ _'Gets burned'_

RoaminThePaladin: WHOOO HOOOO!

OldManWillakers: Romain, I need you to go to the right hall!

RoaminThePaladin: Yes sir!

OldManWillakers: That's Old Man to you!

RoaminThePalaldin: Sorry! I mean, Yes Old Man! _'Goes to the left hall'_

OldManWillakers: Romain! What are you doing here! I said the right hall!

RoaminThePaladin: Oh. _'Shrine gets overrun by monsters'_

OldManWillakers: TO THE SHRINE!

In the shrine room

Scoreboard: 10 Dwarves Remaining

OldManWillakers: WE CAN DO THIS JIMMIES!

RoaminThePaladin: I'M RUNNING OUT OF MANNA!

Jimmy: HELP! _'Dies'_

Jimmy: Oh no! _'Dies'_

Scoreboard: 8 Dwarves Remaining

OldManWillakers: _'Gets Proc'_ OLDMANWILLLLLAAAAAKKKEEERRRRSSS!_'Clears out the shrine room'_

Jimmy: The monsters are coming baaaaaccccckkk! _'Dies'_

Jimmy: Agghh! _'Dies'_

Scoreboard: 6 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmies: WE'RE DEAD! _'All of them dies'_

Scoreboard: 2 Dwarves Remaining

OldManWillakers: ITS JUST US ROMAIN! _'Dies'_

RoaminThePaladin: I'M OUT OF MANNA! '_Dies'_

**A/N: Someone's actually following me… YAY! As always I hope you enjoyed this tale.**


	6. Lady Kedemonia

**LadyKedemonia ****Tale 6**

LadyKedmonia: _'Healing Jimmies'_

OldManWillakers: Kedmonia!

LadyKedmonia: Yes?

OldManWillakers: I need you to tell Deadbones elves are real.

LadyKedmonia: Sure. _'Walks over to Deadbones'_

SirDeadbones: Hello.

LadyKedmonia: Elves are real. _'Walks away'_

SirDeadbones: WHAT!? THE WORLD IS ENDING!

LadyKedemonia: I did it.

OldManWillakers: Did he have a mental breakdown?

LadyKedemonia: Yep.

SirDeadbones: _'Running around in circles yelling "The word is ending!"'_

Jimmy: Wow, he really lost his mind.

**A/N: Short chapter! I hope this was funny.**


	7. Nisovin Illusion 2

**NisovinIllusion 2 ****Tale 7**

NisovinIllusion: _'Repairing Jimmies' armor'_

OldManWillakers: So you're on again Nisovin. ;)

NisovinIllusion: Umm… Hi?

OldManWillakers: Stop trying to avoid me~ _'Makes room on his hotbar'_

NisovinIllusion: _'Runs for his life'_

Jimmy: Wait! You were repairing my armor! _'Gets deathstared'_

OldManWillakers: Come back Nisovin~

In the shrine room

NisovinIllusion: HELP!

OldManWillakers: _'Deathstaring Jimmies while chasing him'_

NisovinIllusion: Wait, why didn't I just do this! _'NisovinIllusion has logged off'_

OldManWillakers: Oops, I deathstared every Jimmy while chasing him.

Zombie_Jimmies: REVENGE!

**A/N: Good old, Nisovin. You can never escape the Old Man. ;)**


	8. Sir Deadbones 2

**SirDeadbones ****Tale 8**

SirDeadbones: _'In a corner siting down' _Elves are real… Elves are real…

OldManWillakers: Deadbones!

SirDeadbones: Hmm?!

OldManWillakers: Guude's weather report says, "Lots of Lightning" you might want to go outside.

Jimmy: Oh Shi- _'Dies'_

Jimmy: AHHH! _'Dies'_

3 Minutes Later

Scoreboard: 15 Dwarves Remaining

SirDeadbones: Son of b-

OldManWillakers: Defend the shrine!

SirDeadbones: CREEPER! _'Gets blown off over the wall' _HELP! I DON'T HAVE BLOCKS!

OldManWillakers: Uhh.. Sorry Deadbones! I can't help you!

SirDeadbones: FUC- _'Dies'_

OldManWillakers: Oh no…

Zombie_WastedTime: I'm out to get you!

**A/N: Another tale! Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Lance Willakers 2

**LanceWillakers 2 ****Tale 9**

LanceWillakers: _'Fighting zombies'_

OldManWillakers: Lance!

LanceWillakers: What dad!

OldManWillakers: The shrine is getting overrun! We need you here!

LanceWillakers: Fine!

At The Shrine Room

Scoreboard: 10 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmy: I think we're all gonna die!

Jimmy: NEVER GIVE UP!

OldManWillakers: Guude sent in another weather report! Hmm… It says, "A RAT TORNADO!"

Jimmy: Cra- _'Dies'_

LanceWillakers: Don't worry! I got this!

OldManWillakers: Watch out for the rats!

LanceWillakers: _'Gets overrun by rats' _HELP!

OldManWillakers: I'm com- _'Dies'_

Zombie_Jimmy: GG!

LanceWillakers: It's not over ye- _'Dies'_

Scoreboard: 7 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmies: NOOO! _'Dies'_

Everyone: GG!

**A/N: Another chapter, another day! As always hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Goldfounder PauseUnpause 2

**GoldfounderPauseUnpause ****Tale 10**

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Weetigo! _'Shooting monsters'_

Guude: Pause! Stay outside! There's gonna be a thunderstorm!

Jimmy: AHHH! _'Gets shocked & dies'_

OldManWillakers: Oh no! Jimmy!

Guude: Before you say anything. I don't control the weather!

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Whatever…

In the Hallways

Scoreboard: 20 Dwarves Remaining

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: The monsters are too easy!

OldManWillakers: Don't say easy Pause! The dragon will hear!

Valrunga: ROOAAR!

Guude: HELP! _'Gets eaten by Valrunga'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: GUUDE!

Jimmies: AGH! _'Dies'_

Scoreboard: 3 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmy: I'm the only Jimmy left! _'Dies'_

OldManWillakers: We can do this Pause!

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: I don't know Rob!

OldManWillakers: Don't call me Ro- _'Dies'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: NOO! _'Dies'_

**A/N: I might do a Halloween Special. As always hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Halloween Special

**Halloween Special ****Tale 11**

OldManWIllakers: _'OldManWIllakers has joined the game'_

NisovinIllusion: _'Nisovin has joined the game'_

LadyKedemonia: _'Kedemonia has joined the game'_

SirDeadbones: _'Wasted_Time has joined the game'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: _'PauseUnpause has joined the game'_

RomainThePaladin: _'Romain has joined the game'_

LanceWillakers: _'LanceWillakers has joined the game'_

Guude: Hey guys!

LanceWillakers: Hi.

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Lance Willakers can talk!

OldManWillakers: Yep.

RomainThePaladin: Look! It's already night!

SirDeadbones: What.

LadyKedemonia: Get Down!

Valrunga: ROOAARRRR!

NisovinIllusion: What did you do Old Man?

OldManWillakers: It's Halloween! Time for tricks!

Guude: But the other Dwarves don't have anything yet!

RomainThePaladin: _'Uses the Holy Purifier on Valrunga'_

SirDeadbones: Don't do that Romain!

RomainThePaladin: Why not.

LadyKedemonia: Because **HIM **will come.

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Who's **HIM**?

LanceWillakers: **HIM **is an OP dragon who comes if the dwarves did something really stupid, like, close off monster spawn or something like that.

NisovinIllusion: Uhh… the Jimmies blocked off monster spawn.

OldManWillakers: Prepare yourself!

**HIM**: MWHAHHAHAH!

Guude: Well… I liked this life.

SirDeadbones: Goodbye world!

RomainThePaladins: TORNADOS!

LadyKedemonia: Hide!

OldManWIllakers:_'Gets rid of __**HIM**__ & everything else'_

NisovinIllusion: Wait… THIS WAS A TRICK!

Jimmy: Trolololol _'Gets deathstared'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: GET THE OLD MAN!

They all spent the rest of the game chasing down OldManWillakers.

OldManWillakers: I didn't mean for this!

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you liked this Halloween Special! Happy Halloween!**


	12. Roamin The Paladin 2

**RoaminThePaladin ****Tale 12**

Creeper: Ssss… That's a nice shrine you have their… ssss…

RoaminThePaladin: Oh no you don't. _'Kills the creeper'_

OldManWillakers: Roamin!

RoaminThePaladin: Yes.

OldManWillakers: Get inside, there are a bunch of worthless squids at the shrine!

RoaminThePaladin: You got it!

In the Shrine Room

OldManWillakers: _'Gets a proc' _OLDMANWILLLAAAAKKKEEERRRSSS!

Jimmy: We lost the front walls!

RoaminThePaladin: How!

Valrunga: ROAR!

RoaminThePaladin: That explains it.

Scoreboard: 13 Dwarves Remaining

OldManWillakers: That's an unlucky number! _'Deathstares a Jimmy'_

Scoreboard: 12 Dwarves Remaining

OldManWillakers: There we go.

RoaminThePaladin: Rats!

OldManWillakers: Oh yeah… Guude forecasted it earlier…

Scoreboard: 8 Dwarves Remaining

RoaminThePaladin: Goddammit-

OldManWIllakers: Watch your language!

RoaminThePaladin: Sorry…

Jimmy: HELP! THE DRAGON IS CHASING ME! _'Gets eaten'_

OldManWillakers: _'Gets coca beans' _Die Dragon!

Valrunga: _'Dies'_

RoaminThePaladin: We just lost a couple of dwarves…

Scoreboard: 4 Dwarves Remaining

Jimmy: We're all gonna die! T-T

RoaminThePaladin: Don't worry! I got the HOLY PURIFIER! _'Drops it in lava' _Oops…

OldManWillakers: I still got Exaliju & Vierandra!

Chat: Jimmy123 has become an Iron_Golem!

Jimmy: Shhiii- _'Dies'_

Jimmy: No Jimmy! _'Dies'_

RoaminThePaladin: My paladins are dead…

OldManWillakers: We can still win!

RoaminThePaladin: My paladins… T-T

OldManWillakers: Watch out!

RoaminThePaladin: What? _'Gets crushed by some falling gravel'_

OldManWillakers: Oh no! The iron golem! _'Dies'_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Lady Kedemonia 2

**LadyKedemonia ****Tale 13**

LadyKedemonia: Deadbones… are you ok?

SirDeadbones: Elves are real… he lied to me…

OldManWillakers: Daadbones… Kedemonia is an elf…

SirDeadbones: AHHH! _'Runs into the sunset'_

LadyKedemonia: Huh…

OldManWillakers: Deadbones was always odd…

LadyKedemonia: Wait… It's sunset…

Chat: The Monsters Are Been Released!

Jimmy: Help us!

OldManWIllakers: I think I see Nisovin~

LadyKedemonia: Wait! It's a trap!

OldManWillakers: What? _'Dies'_

Jimmy: Well GG!

**A/N: Short chapter! Please no flames! ;)**


	14. Nisovin Illusion 3

**NisovinIllusion 3 ****Tale 14**

NisovinIllusion: _'Hiding from the Old Man'_

Jimmy: Nisovin are you ok?

NisovinIllusion: No, I'm not ok, Rob been looking for me this whole game!

OldManWillakers: Nisovin is that you I hear?

NisovinIllusion: Well… gtg! _'Runs to the ocean'_

OldManWillakers: Come back~

NisovinIllusion: Jimmies distract him!

Jimmy: Old Man, the dragon is here.

OldManWillakers: Where?

Jimmy: Umm…

OldManWillakers: Jimmy! You lied! _'Makes room on his hotbar'_

Jimmy: _'Tries to run but gets deathstared anyways'_

NisovinIllusion: R.I.P Jimmy.

OldManWillakers: Nisovin~

NisovinIllusion: Umm… _'Nisovin has left the game'_

OldManWillakers: Well… darn…

**A/N: Good old Nisovin guys. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Sir Deadbones 3

**SirDeadbones ****Tale 15**

SirDeadbones: Nisovin!

NisovinIllusion: Yes.

SirDeadbones: The Old Man just came on!

NisovinIllusion: What. I'm going! _'Nisovin has left the game'_

OldManWillakers: Deadbones!

SirDeadbones: Yes.

OldManWillakers: Was Nisovin just on?

SirDeadbones: Umm… No?

OldManWillakers: Deadbones! Are you lying! To me!

SirDeadbones: No? _'Runs'_

OldManWIllakers: Come back Deadbones!

Jimmy: Old Man?

OldManWillakers: Don't you see I'm busy?

Jimmy: Umm… _'Gets deathstared'_

SirDeadbones: You'll never get me alive!

OldManWillakers: Oh yeah… FgdsibjBHSdbjk… DEATHSTARE! _'Echo's'_

SirDeadbones: Agh! _'Dies'_

Jimmies: AHH! _'Dies'_

Scoreboard: 1 Dwarf Remaining

OldManWillakers: Oops.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Lance Willakers 3

**LanceWillakers ****Tale 16**

LanceWillakers: _'Fighting creepers'_

OldManWillakers: Lance!

LanceWillakers: Yes dad?

OldManWillakers: Guude's forecast says, "Acid Rain!"

Jimmy: Shiii- _'Dies'_

Jimmy: Craa- _'Dies'_

LanceWillakers: Get cover dwarves!

OldManWillakers: To the shrine room!

In the Shrine Room

Scoreboard: 10 Dwarves Remaining

LanceWillakers: We lost a lot of dwarves to that acid rain.

OldManWillakers: Iron Golem incoming!

Jimmy: Watch out!

Iron_Golem_Jimmy234: _'Bursts into the shrine room'_

OldManWillakers: Agh! _'Dies'_

LanceWillakers: Come on Jimmies!

Jimmy I can't make i- _'Dies'_

LanceWillakers: Arg! _'Dies'_

Jimmy: Welp… we're screwed.

Everyone: GG

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! If I don't post for a while I'm probably busy with school. -_-**


	17. Goldfounder PauseUnpause 3

**GoldfounderPauseUnpause ****Tale 17**

Map- Dogekac (Cake God backwards! lol!)

PauseUnpause: Rawb!

OldManWillakers: Yes?

PauseUnpause: I don't have mah Wetigo!

OldManWillakers: Gimme a second…

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Yeah! I got mah Wetigo!

OldManWillakers: We've got to defend the bridge!

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: To the bridge!

At the Bridge

Jimmy: Creepers! _'Dies'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: Ahh! _'Falls in the lava'_

OldManWillakers: Ahh! _'Falls in the lava'_

Jimmy: The monsters are going to the shrine!

OldManWillakers: To the shrine!

At the Shrine Room

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: We're going to lose the shrine!

OldManWillakers: Don't you give up Pause!

Jimmy: Hel- _'Dies'_

OldManWillakers: Well… GG Pause! _'Dies'_

GoldfounderPauseUnpause: NOO! _'Dies'_

Zombie_Jimmy123: GG!

**A/N: As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Roamin The Paladin 3

**RoaminThePaladin ****Tale 18**

Map- Mount Willakers

RoaminThePaladin: I luv my Holy Purifier.

OldManWillakers: Roamin! I need some paladins on the front wall!

RoaminThePaladin: Ok! Paladins come to the front wall!

Paladin_Jimmy123: On my way sir!

Paladin_Jimmy234: Nearing the front wall sir!

RoaminThePaladin: Again, STOP CALLING ME SIR!

Paladin_Jimmy234: Sorry Roamin… sir…

RoaminThePaladin: … Just go to the wall paladins…

Paladin_Jimmy123: Yes sir!

At the Front Wall

OldManWillakers: Watch out for creepers blowing up under us!

Creeper: Ssss…

RoaminThePaladin: Do you hear something?

Creeper: _'Blows up'_

Paladin_Jimmy123: _'Gets blown into the air' _AHH!

OldManWillakers: Jimmy! No!

Paladin_Jimmy123: Goodbye world! _'Dies'_

RoaminThePaladin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

OldManWillakers: Calm down Roamin! 

RoaminThePaladin: One of my paladins…

OldManWillakers: Don't worry! We'll go to the store & buy you a new one!

RoaminThePaladin: Yay!

**A/N: Gotta love Roamin. Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Lady Kedemonia 3

**LadyKedemonia ****Tale 19**

Map- Mount Willakers

LadyKedemonia: Deadbones.

SirDeadbones: AHH! _'Runs into the sunset'_

OldManWillakers: He's gone senile! Jimmy shoots him with a tranquilizer!

Jimmy: Ok._ 'Shoots Deadbones with a tranquilizer'_

SirDeadbones: World. Getting. Dark. _'Sleeps'_

Chat: The Monsters Are Released!

5 Minutes Later

Jimmy: Help. Me.

LadyKedemonia: _'Heals Jimmy'_

Jimmy: Thanks!

OldManWillakers: Injured Jimmies, form a line!

Paladin_Jimmy123: Thank you Kedemonia.

LadyKedemonia: No problem.

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: Watch out! Creeper Barrage!

OldManWillakers: _'Gets a proc' _OLDMANWILLLAKKKERRRS!

Ranger_Jimmy567: Old man!

OldManWillakers: Yes?

Ranger_Jimmy567: Why is there 10 Dragons?

OldManWillakers: Umm…

LadyKedemonia: To the shrine!

At the Shrine Room

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: We're getting backed into the corner!

Paladin_Jimmy123: We're gonna die!

LadyKedemonia: We can't give up!

OldManWillakers: See ya Jimmies! _'Jumps into a wormhole'_

Ranger_Jimmy567: Welp… we're goners.

**A/N: OldManWillakers ditching Jimmies since 1999. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Nisovin Illusion 4

**NisovinIllusion ****Tale 20**

NisovinIllusion: Jimmy! Is the Old Man here!

Jimmy: Nope. But Roamin is.

NisovinIllusion: Ffff-

RoaminThePaladin: Hi Nisovin!

NisovinIllusion: Hi…

RoaminThePaladin: Do you want to slay some zombies with me?

NisovinIllusion: Ehh… why not.

At the Local Unlimited Zombie Slaying Pub (Made it up :P)

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: _'Gets proc & slays some zombies with shovels'_

RoaminThePaladin: Cool!

NisovinIllusion: Look it's the girl with the highest zombie kills with a sword!

zxcvb003: Hello.

NisovinIllusion: Wow. This place is packed!

RoaminThePaladin: Look it's Deadbones!

SirDeadbones: Hi.

OldManWillakers: Hi Nisovin~

NisovinIllusion: _'NisovinIllusion has logged off'_

OldManWillakers: Well… darn.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Sir Deadbones 4

**SirDeadbones ****Tale 21**

Map- Mount Willakers

SirDeadbones: Jimmies! Say hello to the youtubes!

Jimmies: Hi!

OldManWillakers: Deadbones!

SirDeadbones: Yes?

OldManWillakers: I'm going to take a nap.

SirDeadbones: …. Jimmies get ready for a dragon! 

Ranger_Jimmy567: I got this.

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: Let's do this!

Valrunga: ROAR!

SirDeadbones: Rangers! Attack!

Ranger_Jimmy567: _'Overloads Valrunga with arrows'_

SirDeadbones: Get the coca beans!

Jimmy: I got the coca beans!

SirDeadbones: Hit the dragon with the coca beans!

Jimmy: _'Hits Valrunga with the coca beans'_

Valrunga: _'Dies'_

OldManWillakers: How the keep Jimmies!

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: Good!

OldManWillakers: To the shrine!

At the Shrine Room

SirDeadbones: Keep your ground Jimmies!

OldManWillakers: We're going to lose the shrine at this rate!

Jimmy: Goodbye world! _'Dies'_

SirDeadbones: Nooo! He was a good Jimmy!

OldManWillakers: Watch out!

SirDeadbones: What? _'Dies due to a falling rock'_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Lance Willakers 4

**LanceWillakers ****Tale 22**

Map- Dogekac

LanceWillakers: Let's make a cake shrine!

Jimmy: Yeah!

OldManWillakers: Don't make a cake shrine! We have to defend the bridge!

LanceWillakers: I don't wanna defend the bridge! I wanna make a cake shrine!

OldManWillakers: I don't have time for this! Waves of creepers are coming!

LanceWillakers: I'm making a cake shrine! And I don't care what you say!

Jimmy: Yeah! _'Gets deathstared'_

OldManWillakers: Stop encouraging him Jimmy!

LanceWillakers: He was my entourage!

OldManWillkaers: Well too bad! You're grounded!

LanceWillakers: I don't care!

Creeper: That's a very nice bridge you have there… sss…

OldManWillakers: Watch out!

'_Both of them get blown off the bridge'_

LanceWillakers: AHH!

OldManWillakers; AHH!

Ranger_Jimmy567: Oh no! Old man are you ok?

OldManWilllakers: I'm fine Jim- _'Dies'_

Paladin_Jimmy234: Are you ok Lance?

LanceWillakers: I'm fi- _'Dies'_

Gravedigger_Jimmy890: Well… we're done for…

**A/N: Father & son bickering. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
